


The Executive

by TheFierceBeast



Series: City on Fire [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Awkwardness, Coming In Pants, Denial, Emotional Hurt, Gordlock - Freeform, Gotham is for lovers, Harvey is so in love, Hurt Jim, Longing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Protective Harvey, Stress Relief, Uncertainty, brojobs, post S05e03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFierceBeast/pseuds/TheFierceBeast
Summary: Harvey gives Jim a bit of manual stress-relief, because that's what totally platonic best-bud bros do, right?(Spoilers up to S05E04)





	The Executive

Their world exploded along with that building.

  
It's been weeks now, the literal debris long since cleared but the dust still settling from the emotional fallout. Harvey feels... nothing. Numb. He'd claim he was still in shock, if he wasn't so horribly sure that a lifetime of cleaning up the shattered pieces of Gotham's victims has left him inured to any amount of violence or horror. It's not that he doesn't care: he does; deeply. It's just that he'd sooner pour what little he has left into protecting the living than mourning the dead.

After the bomb went off it was a scramble. He lost count of how long they all went without rest, putting out the fires and searching frantically for survivors. Picking through the wreckage and recovering salvage. Fatalities. Bodies that needed to be identified and catalogued and dealt with. Not an easy feat with what they have to work with: their sanctuary became a mass grave. It was a week before Harvey managed to steal more than a moment alone behind a closed door. He sat down, and tried to cry, and couldn't. Tried to mourn, but could only think of Jim.

Seeing the effect that the massacre is having on Jim is worse on him than the event itself. And he's not sure how to process that, if he should feel guilty, or selfish. All he knows is that if he could take that weight from Jim's shoulders and place it upon his own, he wouldn't hesitate for even a heartbeat.

 

If Jim was tired and stressed before, now he's completely shut down. The moment the explosion ripped through everything they'd built, Harvey saw it. Jim became instantly business-like, more stoic than ever, like steel shutters clanging down around him. Cutting him off, unassailable and isolated. Taking the burden all upon himself. It's breaking Harvey's heart. Not only to see him suffer - to see him struggle against an enemy he can't see, never mind best - but for him to be suddenly so untouchable. Harvey had been getting somewhere, he could swear it. Had been able to make him smile. Now, Jim's face is set, grim, and he's back to too little sleep, too little food. Pushing himself without respite. Harvey watches, miserable. Tries to think of something, anything that might take Jim's mind off the whole nightmare, even just for a second. Something that'll take his mind off this, too.

"I mean. I could, y'know. See my way to givin' you a little executive relief, huh."

He knows the moment he says it that it was horribly misjudged, absolutely the wrong thing to say given their current circumstances. And yet... That startled look on Jim's face as he looks sharply up from his paperwork is the closest thing to a real emotion Harvey's seen in weeks. Yep, he's distracted him, alright. Harvey lounges against the captain's desk in that way he knows drives Jim crazy. _Slovenly, lackadaisical_. Even Jim’s irritation would be better right now than that deadened, focused hopelessness.

"I don't think that means what you think it means."

Harvey can't help but give a short little laugh. "It means exactly what I think it means, Cap." No answer to that, but Jim does put down his pen and Harvey could swear his eyes grow a size bigger. And now Harvey's pulse is thudding, adrenaline surging, and he isn't sure if Jim's mad or embarrassed or shocked or what, but it's sure as eggs neither of them is thinking of the Haven bombing right now. "What, you never did in the army?" Harvey asks, and part of him is genuinely curious.

"No!"

It's hard not to laugh at that outraged face, all precision parting and clean shave. "Jeez, man, you got more resilience than I do."

"I don't know what you think life on barracks is like, but whatever you're thinking, it wasn't that." He looks almost grimly amused.

Harvey shrugs. "It's just stress relief. Workin’ out the kinks, no big deal."

"I'm not sure that's a kink we should be working out."

"Ha." _That was definitely a joke. He's got Jim to crack a joke._ "Scout's honour, it'd be as vanilla as it comes."

Another incredulous little frown, but there's a definite spark of curiosity in his eyes too, and it's making Harvey's head reel. "It's not the done thing." Jim says, carefully.

Harvey shrugs. "I've done it a few times with buddies before now."

"Work friends?" Jim looks so scandalised at the prospect that Harvey is fairly bowled over by how precious it is. At the very least, his attention seems momentarily distracted from the shit-show outside.

"Sure." It's only half a lie - he's had some quality stress-relief with female colleagues in his time.

"Who - no, don't tell me. I do _not_ want to know that."

"Hey, it was just an offer." Harvey raises his eyebrows. "It's basically just a fancy backrub, y’know, and you were out like a light last time we-"  
"OK." Jim says it very quietly, and Harvey's mouth snaps shut in surprise. Honestly, he'd thought the thrill of asking, the chase of cajoling, the naughty kick at Jim's outraged Southern Belle sensitivities would be as far as he'd get. Would be enough to furnish some fantasies with Jim's shocked rebuttal, maybe a pretty blush if he got real flustered. He had not planned on his offer being taken up.

"Yeah?"

"I..."

He's gonna change his mind. Strike while the iron's... _Oh mother Mary, but he is so hot._.. "Alright then. Let's do this." The way his eyes widen like that, Harvey hopes he can't see how Harvey's dick is starting to thicken at the mere suggestion of this. "It's late. We've been working two days straight. Let's grab some Z's"

"When you put it like that." The tense smile Jim shoots him looks downright grateful.

 

There's nowhere to go any more, not now. Sleep is snatched, most of the officers and a fair few civilians bunking down in the precinct. Others dissipated, going back to squatting in the abandoned Green Zone buildings surrounding the precinct. It's still a safe area, but nowhere near as contained, or stocked, or simple to protect as Haven had been.

Harvey's slept in the captain's office with Jim plenty of times over the past few weeks. Taking turns on the couch, or uncomfortable on the floor despite blankets. It was never the same as that one blessed night, sleeping next to him in their borrowed bed. But now, Jim's twisting the blinds shut. Locking the door. Harvey swallows, self-conscious. Raises his chin as Jim turns back to him.

 

Jim always smiles like he's flinching, a desperate flash of teeth. His eyes look kinda wild now. On the verge of panicky. _Pleading_. It makes Harvey question himself all over again, his motives. Makes him open his mouth to call it off, except Jim's sitting down now, settling in his chair, swivelled around to face away from his desk. His hands hover over his belt buckle as he gazes up at Harvey, all eyes. "I don't know how this usually goes down."

 _Oh Jim. What a choice of words_. Harvey gives him a grin that hopefully looks braver than he feels and says, "Don't you worry about that. Just sit back and let me take care of it." _Take care of you._

Jim nods. Leans his head back against the backrest, watching through lowered lashes as Harvey goes to his knees before him. It's every fantasy come true. When he kneels, Jim reaches out, settles a hand on his head, sifting fingers gently through his hair ‘til they rest, curled around the nape of his neck, burrowing into the length of locks there. It's such an intimate gesture - the touch of a lover – that it has Harvey short of breath. He remembers last time. Strong hands pulling at his hair. Soft lips against his forehead. His hands shake as he unfastens Jim's belt-buckle. Unzips his fly. He can't take his eyes off the badge clipped to his belt. _What the hell are we doing? What the hell are you **doing** , Bullock?_

His dick aches. Throbbing touch-starved and insistent between his thighs, so aroused at the prospect ahead of him that he feels faint. Maybe Jim's actually eager for this too - one willing hand's much the same as another - or maybe he's just taken pity on Harvey, but he's not just sitting passive. Pushes his suit pants down to ruck around his ankles and leans back again, the chair creaking softly. The office is so quiet. Dimly lit, with the blinds shut and only the desk lamp throwing out light. And Harvey would like to touch him. Learn him. To run his palms up Jim's legs, toned calves furred with dark golden hair, to ease apart his thighs, nuzzle his face into his warm, underwear-clad lap and breathe in the sweet scent of him. It's probably not a good idea. This should be business. He should just slip him out of the slit in his underwear, jack him off, quick and without fuss...

He realises he's holding his breath as his fingers slide beneath the waistband of Jim's shorts. The air feels thick, electric, like the whole room’s holding its breath with him. It's unusually quiet, or maybe he's just blocking out the ever-present sounds around them, of refugees living on top of one another. All he can hear is Jim's breathing. Slow and steady and, is he imagining, deeper than usual as he lifts his hips, complying readily as Harvey eases his shorts down. Bares him.

Somehow it's filthier like this, Jim still done up neat and tidy in his starched shirt and knotted tie, than if he'd been naked. Harvey's so freakin’ hard he's dripping, can feel it, his cock pressed tight and sticky against his leg. He pulls those sparkling white shorts down Jim's toned thighs and drinks him in, stripped from the waist down, his cock fully exposed and - _god_ \- nearly hard already.

He's not big. In fact, he's kinda small. But Jim's prick is the same kind of perfect as the rest of him, straight and neat and downright fuckin’ perky and it's making Harvey's mouth water. The thought of sucking him, being able to take the whole length of him all at once, make it real good. The thought of how he could really _bounce_ on a dick like that, ride him hard and fast ‘til they were both gasping…

"What's wrong?" Jim sounds anxious.

"Nothin’!" Harvey clears his throat. "Just. You. Ah. You got a nice dick, buddy."

"Well, this is awkward."

"Nah, stop that. It only is if you make it." He ghosts a hand up Jim's inner thigh then, bites his lip at the way it makes Jim's belly clench, taut muscles fluttering, that perfect dick twitching as Jim's hips stutter forward, eager and needy. The head blushed dark and rosy, neat and cut, starting to bead wet at the slit. Jim's fingers clenching tighter in the hem of his shirt, where he's holding it out of the way so's Harvey can _see_ , can _work_ on him, _sweet mercy_ … "You're gonna be so mellow after this, mark my words."

"If you say so. I trust you."

Why does that twist his heart up so sharply? Jim has his eyes closed. Probably picturing anyone but Harvey. But Harvey couldn't have hoped for anything different, and that's not what this is about anyway. Stress relief, right? He gets his hand on him, wrapping a palm around him, snug. It's dry, but Jim still bucks into his touch, mouth opening around a pretty little gasp. And god, his lips look so full. Swollen and pink like this really is turning him the hell on. Like this is _real_. And god help him, Harvey is aching to kiss him. To _make_ it real. His voice cracks when he asks, “If you trust me, let me try something?"

"OK." Jim sounds almost as ruined as he does. 

Harvey's heart pounds, loud. He can feel the drag of blood around his thrumming veins as he bends down, palms braced against Jim's slender hips. Noses adoringly at Jim's hard-on, breathing in the scent of him, musky and metallic, and he can't bear it any more. Has to take him in his mouth, all at once, wet and urgent and rapturous and he hears Jim's plaintive moan of delight like it's from a distance, Jim's hands tightening suddenly in his hair as he gasps out, "Harvey..."

 _Just a little sinner like the rest of us._ It's Harvey's turn to moan. Hearing his name from that mouth. It's too unexpected, too good. Jim's dick, throbbing thicker as it thrusts against his tongue. A perfect mouthful. Harvey hollows his cheeks and goes to town, his nose pressed against crisp, fragrant curls. Uses every weapon in his arsenal to drag those sweet sinful noises from Saint Jim Gordon. ‘Til he's putty in Harvey's hands, panting and writhing beneath him. _Begging_. It's the begging that has Harvey slick and throbbing in his underwear. Jim's voice is barely a whisper, ruined and breathy, words half-formed and secret as prayer, so Harvey can only catch little snatches of _yes, please, don't stop, oh god, feels good, **Harvey** _and all he wants, _all_ he wants, is to kiss him, to claim that gorgeous gasping mouth for keeps. 

That would be... inappropriate. Against the rules. He redoubles his efforts instead, reveling in the taste of him, and then Jim is clutching his shoulders, fingers clenching at his shirt. "Harv... I can't... I'm gonna... Stop, pull off."

Harvey groans, he can't help it, tasting the first hint of salt at the back of his throat. Takes him deeper, wetter, and then Jim is giving a broken cry, his hips lifting, and Harvey wraps his arms around the firm curve of his ass, sucks him deep as he can go, Jim's prick throbbing and fattening, pulsing against his tongue as he floods Harvey's mouth. Spills inside him, hot and bitter and precious, and Harvey's swallowing every drop, coaxing him dry, as he rubs the heel of his hand against his own crotch, stifles a moan around his mouthful and creams his pants like a horny teenager.

"What..." Jim's eyes are still closed when Harvey looks at him. Tries to clear his spinning head, the taste of Jim thick and fragrant on his tongue. He gives Jim's softening dick one final lick to distract him, then throws his coat over to cover Jim's modesty before he starts, inevitably, to overthink this. "What have we..."

Harvey shushes him. Scoots up to press him down by the shoulder with one firm, reassuring hand. "Hey. No big deal. Like I said, it's only weird if you make it weird. So let's not think about it again." 

"But we..."

"We've saved each other's lives a dozen times over and you think a bit of consenting grown-up fun is too intimate?" He means it to be jokey, but Harvey can tell instantly that it was the wrong thing to say. Jim's eyes widen, then his gaze softens in a way that makes the back of Harvey's neck prickle. He swallows. Goes for casual. At least, as casual as he can manage when he's hoping so fervently that Jim didn't notice he's jizzed his pants just from sucking cock. "Don't sweat it, buddy. We're all good." His voice sounds almost normal. He can almost make himself believe it. But he still can't resist touching, just once: running a gentle hand through Jim's hair. He's never seen it anything but immaculate, even in the chaotic wake of the explosion; now it's sex-tousled, in gorgeous disarray, loose strands falling across his forehead. Harvey's chest squeezes, painfully. But it's working. Jim pulls his underwear and pants clumsily back up, the clink of his belt sounding brash in the loaded quiet of the room. Then he's relaxing back against the chair, expression blanking obediently. "You get some sleep, kid."

"Thanks, Harv." He's already dropping off, his face sweet in repose, at least for now. Before the nightmares start. Harvey blinks, runs a hand over his own face, wiping at his eyes. Heads towards the locker room to get cleaned up, glancing back at Jim, curled up beneath Harvey's coat, fast asleep on his captain's chair.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out angstier than I wanted. Also, the next part might take a bit longer because I know where I want them to end up, but I have no clue how to get them there...
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who reads my self-indulgent ramblings, I appreciate you so much. Extra special love to the commenters - you make my life x


End file.
